jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel
Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Twi'leks Die Kanidatur läuft vom 17. Juli 2008 bis zum 01. August 2008 Pro * : Ich finde, der ist exzellent. MfG, Wolverine Koon 14:17, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Kontra * : Nee, echt nicht. X-Wingreihe fehlt. Der Artikel ist Optisch auf jedenfall nicht ansprechend. Und der letzte Teil ist eine Viel zu lange Liste, die so da einfach nicht hingehört. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:57, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Kurz und knapp: **X-Wing-Reihe (besonders Die teuflische Falle, Bacta-Piraten) **die angesprochene Liste **Widersprüche im Artikel (etwa einerseits Leben in der Kälte der Nachtseite, Leben nur im Zwielichtbereich, erinnere ich mich auch daran, dass Twi'Leks keinesfalls in der Kälte leben) **Fehler Raumfahrtechnologie, die Twi'Leks besaßen Raumfahrttechnologie **Die besonderheit mit den Namen der Twi'Leks sollte erwähnt werden **'Pandora' Diskussion 16:21, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :In das Ultimatum geht allerdings hervor, dass Twi'leks in Höhlen hausen oder gehaust haben, wo ja schon Kälte herrscht. Jaina 16:23, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Aus Das Ultimatum geht, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, nur hervor, dass sie einen guten Orientierungssinn haben, weil sie in Höhlen leben, nicht aber das diese Höhlen kalt sind (Höhlen sind nicht immer kalt). Pandora Diskussion 17:35, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::ja klar kann sein, wollte das nur gesagt haben. In irgendeinem Comic, den ich jetzt nicht raussuchen will (glaube es war Die Erlösung), ist auch ein Twi'lek auf Ryloth und da herrschten sogar Feuerstürme oder sowas. Also hättest du schon recht, das war mir aber entfallen. Jaina 18:05, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich scliessee mich den Worten meinen Vorschreibern an. --Gruß JunoDiskussion 17:31, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ob der Artikel nun komplett ist oder nicht, kann ich nicht beurteilen, weil ich nicht im Besitz der entsprechenden Werke bin. Aber der Artikel hinterlässt bei mir keinen exzellenten Eindruck: die Liste am Ende des Artikels, manche Beriche sind m.E. zu kurz geraten (v.a. um die Kultur und Geschichte). Wenn man ihn mit dem Artikel über die Trandoshaner vergleicht, kann man sie nicht auf die gleiche Stufe setzen. – Andro | ''Empfang'' 17:48, 17. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend Wedge Antilles '' Die Kandidatur läuft vom 19. Juli 2008 bis zum 3. August 2008 Pro Kontra * :Zu undetailiert und nicht alles drin. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:18, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Zu Unvollständig und Romanreihen als Quellen angegeben. Jaina 21:39, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Es ist zwar alle irgentwie in dem Artikel, aber es geht ja wohl nicht das der Inhalt eines ganzen Buches in nur einem Satz abgehandelt wir z.B. Das letzte Gefecht: "Auf einer diplomatischen Mission zum Planeten Adumar gestanden sich die beiden ihre Liebe ein und heirateten." Hallo! Lesenswert ok, aber Exzellent nein. Dafür muss der Artikel um einiges ausführlicher werden. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:52, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Lückenhaft. --Benji321 11:58, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Obwohl ich es war der diesen Artikel zur Exzellent-Wahl vorgeschlagen hat, muss ich jetzt zugeben, dass einige der Contra-Argumente die gebracht wurden, mich überzeugt haben, dass dem Artikel tatsächlich noch ein paar Feinheiten fehlen. Sorry ein Fehlgriff meinerseits. Bossk89 02:20, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) **keine 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 08:57, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ***Mittlerweile gültig, da Bossk die 50 Edits erreicht hat. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:08, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Das ist sogar einiges falsch und lückenhaft: Bei den Quellen steht: Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung (erstes Auftauchen). Aber er taucht auch schon in Episode 3 auf. Was garnicht im Artikel erwähnt wird. Gruß JunoDiskussion 09:12, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Bild:O.o.gif hääää Wedge Antilles in Episode 3???? Sicherlich nicht --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:34, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Dass Raymus Antilles, der Commander der ''Tantive IV, jemand anderes ist, ist ja hoffentlich klar!? Bossk89 16:12, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ähm, da sogar der Beginner der Kandidatur nun Kontra stimmt, würde ich sagen, dass das hier abgebrochen wird, nicht wahr? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 16:23, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Kandidaturen dürfen nach derzeitiger Regelung nur abgebrochen werden, wenn jemand den Artikel UC nimmt, um die in den Kontras genannten Mängel auszubessern. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:20, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Stimmt, da habe ich mich vertan. Aber man kann dennoch wirklich nicht behaupten, dass das exzellent ist. --Gruß JunoDiskussion 17:29, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend * : Ich hab mir jetzt den Artikel nicht durchgelesen, aber ohne richtige Quellenangaben (Romanreihen sind als Quellen nicht erlaubt) geht da überhaupt nix. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 21:37, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) **Also tut mir leid, wenn ich das jetzt so direkt sagen muss, aber diesen Beitrag finde ich ganz ehrlich etwas... dämlich. Also wenn man den Artikel gar nicht erst gelesen hat, sollte man auch nicht abstimmen Bild:;-).gif. Und einen Artikel von vorn herein als nicht exzellent abzustempeln, nur weil Romanreihen als Quellen angegeben wurden, kann es ja auch nicht sein: Ich meine, wenn sich ein Benutzer, der die entsprechenden Romane gelesen hat, kurz hinsitzt und die Quellenangabe durch die einzelnen Titel der Bücher ersetzt, ist die Sache in wenigen Minuten erledigt, doch an der Qualität des Artikels selbst ändert das doch kein bisschen! Gruß, Anakin 21:56, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ***Ja gut, das ist ja auch nicht die endgültige Stimme , deshalb hab ich auch erstmal Abwartend gestimmt Bild:;-).gif. Ich hab in den nächsten 2 Wochen noch vor den zu lesen, und wollte nur eine Schwachstelle aufzeigen, die ich halt nicht verbessern kann, weil ich die Quellen nicht besitze (ehrlich gesagt besitze ich überhaupt keine Romanreihe find ich aber auch nicht schlimm). Wenn es dir lieber ist, kann ich aber auch ein UQ reinsetzen, ich weiß halt nicht ob das während ner Wahl so passend ist [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 22:05, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Tekli ''Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 23. Juli bis zum 6. August Pro * : Also ich finde den Artikel einfach exzellent, gute Sprache, anscheinend alles drin, Persönlichkeit, Zitate. Daher stimme ich Pro. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 11:40, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Jetzt bist du mir mit der Nominierung zuvor gekommen, Darth Maul Bild:;-).gif Der Artikel ist in einem guten Sprachstil geschrieben, Zitate, Persönlichkeit, ... (ob er nun komplett ist, kann ich nicht beurteilen, aber ich denke schon Bild:--).gif). Gute Arbeit! Gruß 11:52, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Verdammt gut! 'Bel Iblis' 12:51, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Es ist wirklich ein sehr schöner Artikel. 11:56, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Eindeutig exzellent. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 18:11, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend * : Von dem Teil, den ich gelesen habe würde ich hier auch zustimmen, aber da dann ein Abschnitt kommt, den ich nicht lesen will, weil ich dazu grad die Bücher am lesen bin kann ich das leider nicht. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 14:42, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Ab- und Wiederwahlen Luke Skywalker Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 20. Juli bis zum 3. August Pro * : RAAA was ist aus der Jedipedia geworden? Der Artikel ist Super ich verstehe wirklich nicht was ihr gegen ihn habt. Diese gründe die ihr schreibt sind einfach zum meisten Teil komisch. Es wird geschrieben das Sachen fehlen aber warum fügt ihr das denn nicht einfach ein? --DHK 00:14, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Das kann man nicht einfach so schnell dahinkritzeln. Es braucht schon ein bisschen Zeit, das alles zu machen, besonders weil Luke ein äußerst wichtiger Charakter ist. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 11:01, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich stimme DHK zu, der ist noch immer exzellent. Wozu gibt es denn UCs? Das koennen doch mehrere User gemeinsam machen...MtFbwy, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 15:56, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Kontra * : Ich hab mir diesen Artikel jetzt mal durchgelesen und muss sagen, dass die Sprache wirklich ziemlich gut ist. Allerdings habe ich auch bemerkt, dass der Artikel unvollständig ist (Treueschwur und Das Verderben fehlt), außerdem hab ich gehört, dass aus der NJO-Reihe was fehlt, wobei ich das nicht beurteilen kann. Zudem denke ich dass man für so einen wichtigen Charakter auch eine Persönlichkeit, Fähigkeiten und Beziehungen voraussetzen kann. Es tut mir leid für die Mühe, die sich der Autor hiermit gemacht hat, aber wie die Regeln sagen "Ein Artikel muss sein Thema umfassend und in allen Kernpunkten behandeln.". Da das nicht der Fall ist und zudem eine Persönlichkeit, Fähigkeiten und Beziehungen bei so einem Charakter drin wären, ist die einzige Option die Abwahl. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 08:58, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Wie Darth Maul schon sagte, ist die sprachliche Gestaltung des Artikels wirklich gut und auch die schon vorhandenen Informationen sind toll rübergebracht. Jedoch stimmte ich ihm auch zu, dass gerade ein Artikel über eine solch wichtige Persönlichkeit, vollständig sein muss und – das ist m.E. das größte Manko – etwas über Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten enthalten muss. Solange das nicht ergänzt wird, sollte er m.E. nicht mehr als exzellent gelten. Gruß 11:05, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Wirklich hervoragend geschrieben, das wichtigste wird behandelt, aber es fehlt ein bisschen was (u.A. die Ereignisse nach dem Schwarmkrieg und Thrawn bzw. Hand von Thrawn Triologie ist etwas kurz). Daher meines Erachtens nach nur lesenswert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:41, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Man muss halt einfach sagen, alles was nach den Filmen kommt ist nicht mehr ausführlich genug. Zudem fehlen nahezu alle (neueren) Comics und andere, eher unbedeutende Bücher. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:44, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ja leider fehlen mittlerweile zu viele Dinge. Die NJO gibt noch so viel her und Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten müssen beim ''ersten der neuen Jedi einfach drin sein. Gut Beziehungen würde ich auch begrüßen, allerdings würde ich nicht wie auf der WP jedem kleinen Flirt gleich eine Überschrift mit zwei Sätzen zusprechen (Hauptsächlich wohl Mara, Callista und Gaeriel). Jedoch würde ich auf keinen Fall sagen, dass jetzt schon das Ende vom Schwarmkrieg und LotF ergänzt werden müssen, englische Quellen sollten niemals zur Vollständigkeit gezählt werden. Jaina 13:51, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Stimmt schon, bis zu einer Überarbeitung sollte er nicht mehr exzellent sein. --Benji321 21:07, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Meine Kritikpunkte sind bereits erwähnt, weshalb ich leider nichts mehr hinzufügen kann, außer dem Wunsch nach mehr HdK. 16:16, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend * : Da ich persönlich Fähigkeiten und Persönlichkeit (neben einer vollständigen Biografie) für den wichtigsten Teil einer Person halte, vor allem, wenn es sich dabei um so bedeutende Charaktere wie Luke Skywalker handelt, warte ich dann doch erstmal ab - ich weiß nicht genau, wie groß die Löcher sind, deshalb gebe ich kein klares Kontra, da ich die Quellen dazu nicht besitze. Dennoch setze ich eine umfassende Beschreibung der Persönlichkeit vorraus. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 12:05, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Eigentlich finde ich, der Artikel solte seinen Satus behalten. Aber eure Argumente haben mich dann doch zum Überlegen gebracht. Lesenswert ist der Artikel auf jeden Fall, aber zu exzellent bleibe ich neutral. Graawwwwrl, Lowie Besuche Kashyyyk 13:15, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich kann mich der Meinung von Lowbacca nur anschließen. Das Gesamtbild und der Schreibstil des Textes ist gut, aber er weist teilweise Mängel auf. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 20:43, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Das muss ich mir noch mal überlegen.Eigtlich ist er nicht ex aber lesenswert. 19:37, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Leia Organa Solo Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 28. Juli bis zum 11. August Pro * : Was ist nur los mit euch? Hier ist es der gleiche mist, der Artikel ist gut und schön geschrieben. Wieder das gleiche wie bei Luke Skywalker. Es wird gesagt das dies und das fehlt aber warum fügt man es nicht ein? Stellt solche Artikel doch unter UC und wählt sie nicht gleich ab. --DHK 15:13, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass da eine Menge fehlt oder? Nur weil es eine der "Großen Drei" ist, heißt dass doch nicht, dass sie einen Freifahrtsschein bekommen. Zudem ist das schon eine ganze Menge, die hier fehlt und nicht jeder kann mal eben zehn Bücher aus dem Ärmel zaubern und sie ergänzen. Jaina 15:17, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :behalten, diese bwahlen ind doch sinnlos.--Yoda41 Admin 19:51, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Kontra * : Persönlichkeit, Fähigkeiten und wichtige Beziehungen sind für Exzellente Artikel im Personenbereich ein absolutes Muss, besonders bei Leia, Luke & Co. Über NJO kann ich da aber nicht viel sagen, da ich gerade erst bei Band 2 bin. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 15:19, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Keine falsche Scheu, die Kritik ist berechtigt. 16:16, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend * : Da ich den Artikel hier eingestelt habe, entscheide ich mich für Neutral. Persönlich empfinde ich den Artikel zwar als gut formuliert, aber die Inhalte der halben Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter- und der kompletten Dunkles Nest- und Wächter der Macht-Reihe fehlen (auch wenn LotF aufgrund der Übersetzungsrate im Moment natürlich kein Muss ist). Das ist für einen Artikeö über einen Hauptcharakter kein Zustand!--Daritha (Senat) 15:00, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Han Solo Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 28. Juli bis zum 11. August Pro * : Han Solo ist fett der Master Artikel… so nicht. Ne im ernst ich stimme für Pro wegen genau den gleichen gründen wie bei den andren. --DHK 19:06, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Kontra * : Dann machen wir die großen Drei doch sofort komplett. Die gleichen Kritikpunkte gelten auch für Han: NJO fehlt, Persönlichkeit, Fähigkeiten, Beziehungen ebenso und auch HdK ist noch etwas ausbaufähig. Der Artikel ist ohne Zweifel gut geschrieben, aber leider nicht mehr up-to-date. 16:16, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Raus damit. Es fehlt wirklich viel zu viel. Bel Iblis 16:37, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend